Stay another night maybe?
by MoreMe
Summary: Sakura experiences a break-up which makes her act out. - I'm no good with summaries. M for sexual references and maybe some course language. AU and characters will probably be very OOC. Multiple parings, mostly SakuraxKiba but also a bit of Sakura and others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so this is my second attempt at a fanfiction. I've got all the time in the world really to write now that I've finished high school. So please read and review and let my know your thoughts on it. Maybe even tell me if I should just give up now? Thanks.  
>And just 'cause I need to do this, I don't own any of the characters mentioned unless they are just the ramblings of Ino or anyone else that could be gossiping.<p>

* * *

><p>It was just for one night. It was just for one single night, that's what she kept telling herself at least. She needed to have some fun, fun that she hadn't had in the past month since she had ended her relationship with a certain raven haired Uchiha after she had heard of his infidelity when he was away on a business trip. She took another mouthful of her cocktail that was a mixture of blueberry vodka and pomegranate juice, she was already onto her third drink for the night and she wasn't planning on slowing down. In the last month she had become accustom to having a drink or two, or twelve. She didn't want to think about any of the dramas of the past few weeks though, besides, it was New Year's Eve, she would have all of her friends around her and even some people she had never met before. She was glad when she heard that Sasuke wasn't going to be able to make it to the end of year party at Shikamaru's. That way she wouldn't be so tempted to try and mend what had been broken and in the state she was in with thinking about him all the time that would be extremely likely.<p>

As she tied her hair back in a loose messy bun on the top of her head her doorbell rang and three loud knocks were heard at the door, she assumed it was just Ino coming for the pre-drinks before the party so she walked to the door in just her towel from her recent shower and opened the door right up for her bubbly blonde friend to come in and turned around to head back to her en-suite to finish getting dressed. As she got to her bedroom door way she heard her friend begin to discuss the latest gossip that she had heard in the last day, even repeating some of the things that she had said the day before, sometimes Sakura wondered if that girl even remembered who she gossiped to who about. "So you know that Aimi and Iwao broke up, and now Hiro has come out to say that she always knew that he was cheating with like, 5 other girls, I mean, how slack is that? If I found out that my best friend knew about my boyfriend cheating I'd probably go mad." Ino gossiped away while sitting on Sakura's bed while she finished slipping into her skirt and tank. As she heard Ino continue her chatter she realized she was going to need more than just her alcohol tonight, she was going to need to get a new packet of cigarettes, something else that she had also taken a liking to since she had kick Sasuke out of her life. "I mean, how would a guy like that even land that many girls, it's just, like, wow. Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Suddenly Sakura was snapped out of all the thoughts that were going through her mind to the question that Ino asked her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just…" Sakura began to try and explain herself as she walked out of the bathroom, when she was promptly interrupted by Ino.

"Oh wow, you look amazing! I totally understand why you weren't talking you were just admiring how incredibly hot you've become since dumping that d-bag, but regardless you've got to hurry up, cause the guys are going to be here any minute for pre-drinks. I wouldn't be surprised if they we're walking up your porch steps right this instant." Ino said with a little knowing smile as the front door bell rang again. Sakura knew she must have received a text message off of a certain chubby orange haired boyfriend of hers. Before rushing out of her bedroom to answer the door she slipped on a pair of cute heels that made her legs look extra-long. As Sakura walked to the door she had a sinking feeling swell in the pit of her stomach, these people were her friends and although she had still spoken to them all when she was with Sasuke she had fallen out of touch with them in some ways. She calmly walked to the door to open it to the man who had captured her best friends' heart around the same time that Sakura herself had given her heart away. Choji was waiting for the short pink haired girl to invite them in; he began to wonder if it was really a good idea for her to be coming out tonight if she was already so zoned out with only people she was friends around he was concerned about how she would be around people that she's never even met before. Suddenly Sakura's face chirped up as if she had remembered what she was supposed to be doing and Choji made a mental note to talk to Ino about having her and a few others of their friends to keep an eye on her throughout the night. Most of their friends only knew that Sakura and Sasuke had broken up, but only Ino and he knew that it was because the scum had cheated on her, and he had only found out because Ino had consoled in him about because she became worried that he would cheat on her if he ever had to go out of town for some reason.

"Hey guys! Come on in, we're going to have a great night tonight." Sakura said with an over excited voice as she moved aside for them to pass by.

She gave each of the boys a hug as they entered; Shino and Neji were very reluctant and just wanted to get into the house so that they can start with their drinking, whereas Kiba stopped to give her one of the big hugs that she had seen him give to all of their other female friends but never her. She hadn't seen him in the longest, since she was always in the hospital doing her studies and he was always at the vet helping his sister with her business and whenever the group got together he always couldn't make it because he had someone else to hang around with or some other date to go on. As he put her down he leaned into her ear with the distinct smell of rum on his breath he whispered "Sorry to hear about you and the Uchiha, but he was no good for you. Are you using a new shampoo? It smells really fruity" He said with a toothy grin and his nose scrunched into a strange shape at the smell. As a blush formed on Sakura's cheeks all she could do was give a small shrug of her shoulders, and with that he turned to follow the rest of their friends as Sakura closed the door behind them.

As Sakura walk to where her friends were she shook her head at what Kiba had just said, Sasuke no good for her? Nearly everyone had been so happy about them; people had said they were the 'perfect' couple. She just put it down to the alcohol that she had smelt on his breath and just chose to ignore the statement. She walked into her kitchen just in time to see Kiba bumping into Shino as he was about to do a shot of some unknown spirit that they had brought along with them for the night. "Jesus Christ Kiba, slow down with the drinking, at this point you aren't going to make it to Shikamaru's. You're going to be passed out on Sakura's couch and she'll come home to a snoring you.' Ino said with a stern authoritative voice. "Besides, I don't think Sakura want you here tonight if there's any chance of her bringing someone home." She continued with a wink in her voice.

"Well maybe Sakura would want someone here to keep her bed warm until she gets home." Kiba defended with a big smirk forming on his lips while he searched for something to clean up the spill with in her sink cupboard.

"And maybe we should ask Sakura what she would like. Hmm?" Sakura said, surprising Kiba by standing behind him before he had realized that she had even entered the room. Which earned her a small jump from the Inuzuka and a chuckle from all her other friends that were aware of her presence in the kitchen throughout the remarks from Ino and Kiba. Sakura then done something nobody had expected because of her normally prudish ways around everyone other than her sexual partners which there was few of, she leaned down to Kiba's ear to the point of where her chest was extremely close to his face and whispered "Besides, IF I were to bring someone else home, why would I need my bed pre-warmed when we'd be warming it ourselves. Unless you're offering to be that someone I'm bringing home _Kiba_." She purred his name into his ear, which was when he realized that the smell had smelt when he hugged her wasn't her shampoo, it was instead the alcohol. If she is flirty with only a few drinking into her right now he was looking forward to seeing her later in the night, and he was going to make sure he kept a close eye on her. Just in case she made the same offer she just made him to anyone else, and that was when it hit him. Sakura, the sweet emerald eyed girl he had been friends with since as long as he knew had suggested that he could be 'keeping her bed warm'. He suddenly stood up as quickly as possible as not to knock Sakura down so that he could do something so that no one would be able to see his face that had become the same colour as his birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Sakura, where is your bathroom?" He asked with his head down and so fast that she barely caught what he had said.

"Just through my room" She giggled as she saw a faint red tinge before he dashed off probably in hopes to splash some cold water on his face to cool him off. "Oh, don't be too long, we're supposed to be heading off in a little while." She called out after him as she turned back to everyone with a grinning face and said in an overly eager voice. "Who's up for shots?" Which made everyone cringe at the thought of how this small girl was going to fair through the night.

* * *

><p>Again, please tell me if it's horrible or too fast or even too slow. Sorry if there is any problem with paragraphing or grammar.<br>If you don't want to review you could even send a PM and I'll reply. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, here's chapter 2, I kind of sped through this one so it will probably have all types of issues. But I did try to edit it to the best of my ability. Hope you all enjoy.

And just an fyi, I don't own any of the Characters mentioned, or the song(s) mentioned.

* * *

><p>Kiba had no intention of actually holding Sakura to her statement of crawling into bed with him, although he wouldn't complain if anything were to happen between the two of them. They were both adults anyway, it's not like they were in high school anymore. They could still be friends and sleep together, couldn't they?<p>

"Kiba, hurry up in there, I need to go to the toilet!" Ino said in an urgent tone. "Come on it doesn't take twenty minutes to piss!"

As the last words left her mouth the wild haired man stepped out of the bathroom with a glare being sent towards Ino. He hadn't wanted to leave the bathroom before he had heard everyone begin to ease into their conversations with each other so that when he came back there wouldn't be any questions asked about what had taken so long. To Kiba's joy when he went back into the kitchen and living area he only found Neji and Shino consumed in a conversation about how much they were hating the training that they were going through at the police academy, and Choji and Sakura were to be seen. He quietly joined into what the others were talking about waiting for the opportunity to ask where the two missing people had gone. Before long he had decided that with how much these two supposably quiet people talked that he wasn't going to get a word in anytime soon. Besides, Sakura and Choji shouldn't be too far away anyway, they were at her place anyway and they were going to have to leave for the party soon. As he made his way to the bag that he had brought along with some drinks in it he felt a nudge in the side than knocked him to the point of almost falling over sending a loud 'Oof' out of his lungs, he turned his head to the side where he knew the person would still be standing only to come face to face with the same blonde haired girl who not long ago was kicking him out of the bathroom. "So! You were in the toilet an awful long time." She said with a small smile slipping on her face. "Did a pair of breasts in your face shock you that much?" She continued with a laugh escaping her lips.

After her comment both Ino and Kiba heard a loud booming laugh coming from the newly opened balcony doorway as Choji walked inside with Sakura following not too far behind. "Ino, you can't just say that to the notorious 'womanizer' Kiba. Why would a pair of boobs affect him?" Choji joked at his girlfriend, which made Sakura's ears perk up. Womanizer? Kiba? No way, sure he was attractive, and he was going on dates regularly. That doesn't make him a womanizer, does it?

"Oh come on Choji, I'm just keeping my options open. I'm not just going to settle down that easily. You and Ino are lucky that you were friends who just happened to fall for each other. But I don't have that, I'm free to see as many women as I want." Kiba said with a triumph look on his face. "Besides, as I said before, I just had to go to the toilet, and while I was in there I had to fix my shirt sleeves because I was getting a bit hot so I rolled them up." Kiba pointed out with a matter-of-factually tone.

Sakura had had two shots and was beginning to feel it take effect on her; she needed some fresh air and a cigarette. She turned to Ino to tell her that she was going out to stand on the balcony for a little while. When she walked out she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the box that she keeps out there to hold her gardening tools. Counting how many she had left she definitely knew she was going to need to get more before then end of the night. She only had two left after this, she pulled one out of the carton along with the lighter that she holds in there, as she brings the lighter to her lips to light the tobacco stick her door to the balcony slid open which startles her and she went to hide the thing that was just between her lips. She didn't want her friends knowing about this small habit that she had taken up. "Sakura are you alright?" She heard the familiar voice of her best friend's boyfriend call out.

She didn't want to give him any reason to come out but she didn't want to be rude and tell him to leave her alone. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air I'll be in in a few minutes." She replied with her fingers crossed preying that he would just accept that and go back inside. But of course, there was no such luck for Sakura as she watched him emerge from the door way. "What's going on in there at the moment? Is everyone having a good time?" She asked to try and seem normal while trying to keep her fingers wrapped around the cigarette that was hidden behind her back.

"Oh yeah, Shino and Neji are just doing their regular complaining about how horrible the police academy is treating them and Ino said she needs to go to the toilet, I just thought that you might want some company. You don't seem your normal self tonight." He said in his usual caring Choji way which made her smile to know that Ino had such a kind boyfriend.

"Oh I'm fine; I just had a few drinks before you all got here so I'm just feeling a little tipsy." She explained "I'll be in, in just a few minutes." She said as she smiled at the chubby man in front of her.

"Well alright, I'll meet you inside in a while." He smiled back at her, and as he was turning to go back inside the house he heard a clank on the ground and a small 'fuck' escape the girls mouth. He turned around to see what she had dropped only to see her picking up a lighter off the ground, and when she saw him looking she placed her foot over something white, something like a cigarette. "Sakura, have you started smoking?" He asked her the dreaded question about the thing she had been trying to hide from her friends for the month now. All she could muster up was just a small nod and blush. "Why have you kept it from everyone? We wouldn't care, you know that. Hell, half of us smoke as well." He reminded her with a smile forming on his lips at the silly antics of her. If he hadn't have grown up with this girl he would probably assume that she was still a senior in high school who was too embarrassed to admit to doing anything 'rebellious'. "Come on, have your smoke, I was thinking of having one now anyway, then we'll head inside." He told her as he opened his own carton to pull a cigarette out for himself as he saw Sakura lift her foot to reveal a squashed cigarette to her dismay. She reached into her cigarette pack to pull out one of her other none-squished cigarettes and put this one to her lips knowing that this time she won't be as worried if someone were to stick their head out and saw her. For the rest of the time that they were out there they just discussed how Ino and Choji's clothing boutique was going and how Sakura was fairing at studying in the hospital to become a doctor. That was until they both heard a sound from inside that sounded like someone getting the wind knocked out of them, they looked at each other and back at the door when Choji made the first move to enter as Sakura threw her cigarette away and joined him. As they entered the room the last thing she heard Ino say was something about boobs in Kiba's face which was when Choji began to crack up laughing and start accusing Kiba of being a womanizer which she for one thought was completely inaccurate. When could he have possibly developed that much sex appeal to be considered a womanizer? Why would she even care anyway, she supported her friends in whatever it is that they choose to do. After Kiba's story of rolling his sleeves because of the 'heat' Ino decided to announce that she was calling the cab to come and pick them up to take them to the party. Luckily for Sakura Choji spoke up at that moment, "Sakura and I need to make a quick stop in at a shop on our way to get some more smokes." He said in a voice that said 'don't ask questions' which of course everyone obeyed because they knew that Sakura knew the risks of putting those types of toxics into her body, she was in training to be a doctor for god's sake, besides everyone knew she had been through a rough patch with the break-up and all. Seconds after Choji's little announcement was made there was a beep of a horn out the front when everyone began to file out of the house and towards the cab that was waiting for them. Because Sakura and Ino were the smallest they were made to sit in the very back while three of the boys made their way into the middle and Neji into the front.

Finally they arrived at the party half an hour after they had left Sakura's because when they arrived at the supermarket to let Choji and Sakura get their cigarettes everyone decided that they wanted either a snack or a drink which required everyone in the back to get out and back into the cab between bickering about who wanted to sit where the second time around. But they were there finally and the night was still relatively young and they were all ready for what the New Year party had to bring. Everyone looked up to Shikamaru's home that he had recently moved into, everyone was secretly jealous of the fact that he was a child prodigy who went on to become rich because of the fact he works as some kind of science manager, he had tried to explain to everyone exactly what it was that he done but only really Neji and Sakura had listened because no one else could exactly grasp what it was he was talking about. His new home was a three story modern styled home where there was plenty of room to party; the home was built fully equipped with a sound system throughout the entire house. Once they had finished gawking at the extreme size Sakura and Ino let out a loud squeal and all the boys turned to them wondering what was wrong with them when the girls both took off down Shikamaru's driveway towards the house while the boys just followed behind in a casual walk not bothering to hurry themselves up because they knew that the two of them would wait at the door so that they could all enter together and even if they were to go in before the guys got to the door they were sure that they'd be able to find them easily inside, sure it was supposed to be 'The' New Year's party but knowing Shikamaru he has made it easier for himself to be able to be around people that he considers close personal friends and friends of those friends. In other words, they were sure that he would have organized an 'Exclusive VIP section' or something similar. "Hurry your lazy arses up you guys!" Came a yell from the two girls that had climbed the front steps of the home and were waiting at the front door. "We want to party, and I want to find my New Year's kiss!" Sakura yelled to the four of them who were shocked that she would admit such a thing to them. As they made their way up the steps the guys watched as the girls opened up the door to the home and were suddenly mesmerized by the sight in front of them. Shikamaru had stationed guards to check people at the front door to find out if people we're on the list for the exclusives area which obviously they all were so they directed into the main living area which was converted into a dance floor for the night, with the balcony overlooking the dance floor being converted into the exclusive area where the six of them made their way up to. When they were half way up the stairs they heard a loud obnoxious voice coming from the top when they all looked up they all let out a little groan at the blonde male running down the stairs to greet them all. "What took you guys, we didn't know when you were gonna get here. Come on hurry up. Let's all go dance. Let go get a drink. Come on guys!" The overly energetic Naruto blurted out of his mouth all in one breath while yelling over the sound of the music.

"Okay Naruto, first let us go see everyone else and then we'll do something." Ino yelled back to him, trying to match the enthusiasm that he had shown. As Sakura looked around when they finally got to the top she noted that Kankuro and Hinata we're cozied up on the single seat lounge with Hinata sitting in Kankuro's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him into a long hug which made Sakura smile at the couple. She also saw her other two girlfriends Temari and Tenten at the pop-up bench that had been put up there for them to mix their drinks on, the two girls were just standing there chatting away. As she was searching for everyone she realized there was just two people missing, the youngest of the three Sabuku siblings which she just shrugged off to the fact that he may have decided that he didn't want to come and their host Shikamaru who she just assumed was hiding away somewhere or downstairs dancing with some girl that he has his eyes on. Sakura decided to stop worrying where everyone else is and caught up with Ino who had walked off to start mixing a drink for herself and Sakura. "Ino, I'm just going to the outside for a few minutes, I'll be back in to dance in a little while and to taste whatever cocktail you decide to make me." She said as she sent a wink towards her best friend and a little giggle escaped her lips. She made her way over to the doors that lead to the outside balcony that overlooked the garden and into the park that was on the block next door to the house. As she walked out the door and took a cigarette out and put it to her lips she heard someone clear their throat to the right of her which startled her, when she turned to see who had interrupted her she realized it was the two men that she had noted to be missing from the party. She shot the both of them an innocent smile as she walked over to them to greet them and give each of them a hug. Wow she sure was in a hugging mood tonight, maybe it was to do with the amount of alcohol or maybe it was just that she didn't have a worry about annoying an overprotective boyfriend anymore. Shockingly to Sakura the both of them had actually hugged her back after their quick hello's Sakura began to reach into her pocket again to resume lighting her cigarette which caused the two others to raise an eyebrow at her in a questioning way, both wondering when she had taken up the habit, neither judging her for the pure fact that the both of them were out there doing the exact same thing. "So, I heard you and the Uchiha broke up" Gaara stated in a bored tone, that Sakura could only nod to. "Why?" Gaara asked bluntly not considering that the girl may not want to talk about her recent break-up.

In a surge of courage Sakura blurted out a response that neither of the boys had expected to hear. "Maybe because he in the last two months of our relationship he had to go on about five different business trips to Kusagakure where I later found out he was seeing a woman there and that he was no longer being faithful to me." Sakura said as a small sad smile formed on her lips as she took one long last draw of her cigarette and put it out in the ash tray that was placed between Shikamaru and Gaara. "I guess I'll see the two of you inside later. Maybe come have a dance with me?" She said as she flash them both one of her genuine smiles as she turned to walk back in the door she had recently come in from. She scanned the area again looking for Ino to go dance with, she spotted her friend over near the balcony edge kissing Choji. Sakura walked over to the two lovers where she tapped Ino on the shoulder who instantly turned around about to yell at the person who interrupted her but when she realized who it was her face was instantly calm. Ino told Choji to go have some fun with the guys as she grabbed Sakura's arm dragging her over to the drink bench where there was a perfect pink cocktail sitting there waiting for her. "What is it?" was Sakura's only question.

"It's called The Adam and Eve, and it's got some rum, vodka, and pink lemonade." She told her with a proud look on her face that she could create something so beautiful. "Now, get that into you and we'll do some shots, and after that we are going down to have some fun!" She said in a stern demanding voice that Sakura would never dare to argue with. "I hope you're ready to have a wild night babes." She told her as she let a laugh ring from her mouth. Sakura knew she was ready for the night ahead of her, she knew that she had to do something to have fun.  
>After she had finished all the drinks that Ino had kept on pouring for her she made her way over to the balcony steps to make her way down to the dance floor with Ino in tow. As they made it to the bottom of the stairs the song This is what makes us girls by Lana Del Rey came on, a song that the both of them had danced to thousands of times together, although it was slow it was perfect to move their hips to. As the song was starting they made their way into the middle of the dancing crowd. "There she was my new best friend. High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind. While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little bambi eyes. Lana how I hate those guys." Sang the two girls while rocking their hips side to side in time with the music drawing attention to the two obviously buzzing girls. The girls held onto each other for support and to dance together when the two felt taps on their shoulders they were ready to reject whatever males were coming to dance with them but when they turned to see Hinata, Temari and Tenten they got huge grins on their faces and grabbed the three girls to come join them in the next few songs that were playing, Sakura was having the time of her life and nothing was going to ruin it.<p>

While Choji was waiting for his girlfriend to come back to him from dancing with the pink hair girl. He decided to join Kiba leaning over the balcony since the Shino and Neji had decided to go and dance and Kankuro was entertaining Naruto. He watched his girlfriend slowly make her way down the stairs as a song came on that her and Sakura seemed to notice and they made their way into the dancing crowd as he kept an eye on them in case they were in need of some help is a guy gets handsy with them. When Choji turned to Kiba to begin talking to him he noticed that he was currently paying attention to something down below, as he followed hits line of sight he traced it to a certain cherry blossom haired girl that was currently singing along to the music and moving her hips to the beat. Choji let a little smirk slip onto his face as he was about to say something the man next to him they were joined by Gaara and Shikamaru. "Hey guys, have either of you seen Sakura? I kind of need to apologize for something that I said earlier." Garra asked with guilt filling his voice.  
>The mention of Sakura's name pulled Kiba from his thoughts and senseless staring. "Why do you need to apologize?" Kiba interrogated the red head with worry in his voice.<p>

Gaara looked down at the floor obviously sorry for whatever it was that he had said. "I asked her about her break-up with the asshole. I didn't expect that he had actually cheated on her, I thought that she must have realized that she could do better than someone like him." Gaara admitted with the sound of regret in his voice and words.

Kiba gritted in anger at the thought of someone hurting anyone of the five girls that he was just watching dance together. Instead of saying anything else to any of them he decided to go straight to the source and ask her himself. As he walked down the stairs towards the naturally chirpy pink haired girl he saw a guy getting extremely close to her and it looked like he was beginning to bother her. As he got closer to the two he saw her turn around suddenly to the unknown guy giving him a sweet smile as though she was finally agreeing to a dance and when they guy got his hopes up she drew her fist back and landed a solid punch to the side of his face making him fall backwards with what Kiba assumed was going to be a dislocated jaw. This scene that played out in front of him almost made him have second thoughts about talking to her right now but he wanted to hear the truth directly from her mouth about what happened to her relationship with the Uchiha. When he got to where she was dancing her leaned down so that his mouth was near her ear and he whispered her name softly as to not hurt her ears but loud enough that she'd hear it over the newly playing Shakira music. She turned around again with a scowl on her face probably expecting it to be the guy that she had just put in his place but when she saw that it was Kiba she shot him a small smile as she turned to the girls and pointed to Kiba telling them that she was going to dance with him for a little while. When she turned back around to him she finally took in how handsome he looked at the moment she accidentally let a small 'wow' slip out of her mouth and when Kiba saw her eyes darting up and down his body he just let a cocky smile take over his face. "I want to talk to you Sakura, somewhere private. But first we're having a dance together since you seemed really into it; I hope you can keep up." He said with an overly cocky tone and a wink as he placed her hands around his neck and put his own hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him so that they were practically grinding up against each other for the entire song. When the song ended Kiba was the first to pull away and he grabbed one of her hands and led her back up the balcony so that they could go outside where he would talk to her in privacy with no one else around. Unless of course someone was out there in which case they were going out the front to talk because he was sure she would need a cigarette to talk about what had happened between her and the official dildo of the year. "Did you want a drink? I could mix you up a vodka and lemonade if you'd like?" He offered her maybe if she's drinking and smoking when he asked her about this touchy subject it'll be a little easier for her to open up to what had happened. Sakura just smiled and nodded at his question not wanting to yell over the noise of the music.

After Kiba had finished mixing a drink for both Sakura and himself they continued their way to the door to the outside balcony, when they stepped out Sakura turned to Kiba with her cigarette pack out both asking if he minded her smoking around him and if he would like one. "No thank you." Was the only thing her said as she lit the cigarette that was between her lips.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She questioned with a grin making its way to her lips.

"I wanted to know why you told Gaara that you broke-up with Sasuke because he cheated on you." He asked through gritted teeth to try and control his temper about the subject. He couldn't even understand why he was being so angry about it; it may have been because she was obviously having a difficult time coping with the relationship being over. Heck, she had even taken up smoking which wasn't her at all.

"I told him because I've had enough of lying to everyone that asks why we broke up and saying it was all because we were just fighting, do you really think that I would leave someone that I've been in love with since I was like ten because of a little fighting. No Kiba." She said as her eyes started to water as she turned her face away from Kiba to make sure he wouldn't see her tears and she began to get angry at herself for showing weakness in front of him. Yes, she cried when she found out about the disloyalty but she promised that she would be stronger and not make herself out to be some weak girl that another guy could walk all over. She shook the feeling off and wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes away; she took a deep draw of her cigarette and turned back to Kiba. "Anything else you wanted to ask?" She asked as she put her drink to her lips and drank half of the glass to in hopes of relieving the stress she was feeling. Kiba just shook his head while he watched her walk over to the ash tray and put out her cigarette out. "Well I'm going to go have some more fun before next year begins maybe I'll see you at twelve." She said in a flirty way towards him as she made her way back inside. Leaving him to think about what he had just learnt about, she acted like none of it bothered her really, she just shrugged off everything as if it was nothing, and right after she even implied that he may be her new year's kiss, at least that's what he took from her last comment before she left. Well he wasn't going to complain if she chose him to kiss; neither of them were in any kind of commitment. This was his last thought before heading back inside to get another drink and to go find out what everyone else was up to.

"Sakura! Over here." Was the first thing she heard when she walked back inside. When she looked in the direction that the voice was she noticed the girls standing around having a drink. They must have just finished dancing was Sakura's thought. She started walking over to the girls who had wide grins on their face almost saying 'I know something you don't.'  
>"Hey, I was just talking to Kiba, sorry I took so long." Sakura told them vaguely so that they shouldn't ask any questions.<p>

"Oh yeah? Does talking involve his tongue being inside your mouth? We saw the two of you grinding it up out there; you can't say that you guys didn't go out there so that you could have a bit of alone time." Tenten accused Sakura while the rest of the girls giggled at what she said.

"Even if we did, you girls know that I don't kiss and tell so I suppose you'll never know." Sakura said as she sent a wink towards her friends while she mixed another drink.

As Sakura was following the girls down the stairs after their drinks she began to realize just how drunk and tired she was feeling. She was glad that they only had an hour until they welcomed in the new year and she would head home, she had accepted that she wasn't going to be welcoming in the new year with anyone because the only person she had considered doing so with had made his way down the balcony while she was having a her drink and was now busy dancing with a busty red head who was letting him glide his hands all over her hips and thighs. While the girls were once again making their way into the dancing crowd Sakura accidentally caught Kiba's eye, she instantly looked away and pretended she was focusing on getting through the crowd to dance. At some point they had stopped walking and begun dancing just as the song was about to end, as the next song came on Choji came up behind Ino taking her away to dance with him disappointing Sakura because they had just gotten there and not even a few seconds later did Kankuro come and take Hinata, leaving only herself, Tenten and Temari who were both eyeing two guys that they had been checking out most the night but neither wanting to leave Sakura on her own. "You guys go; I'll just head up to sit down." Sakura supported them with a smile which they both returned as they started walking away. When Sakura turned around to start heading back upstairs she felt a ping of jealousy and sadness run through her, she could never be like any of her friends, Ino and Hinata were with two amazing and faithful boyfriends, and she could never be like Tenten and Temari who are confident enough to go up to someone they find attractive and not look like a total fool, no way could Sakura ever do that! She looked up the balcony to find that she couldn't see anyone standing up there to her dismay, great, now she's sad and lonely. As she kept her eyes on the stairs so that she could focus her mind on something other than crying she felt her eyes begin to water. When she got to the top she walked past her bottle of rum that she had brought along and picked it up and took it out on the balcony with her. She slumped down in one of the fold out chairs that were placed out there and opened the drink and took a swig when she finally stopped trying to hold the tears in and just let them out, she knew no one was going to find her like this because they were all busy. She sat out there for the next two minutes just crying and drinking, she knew this was a bad way of spending her new year but she had no other idea of what to do. In the middle of her crying she heard a door open and someone clear their throat, "Go away" was all she could say, she didn't know who it was or what they wanted all she wanted was to be alone right now, when she heard the door close again she thought that whoever it was had decided that it was best to follow her request. That was until she felt someone accidentally bump her chair with a chair that they had just moved to be near hers, as she was about to lift her head to tell the person that she wanted to be alone she felt herself suddenly being lifted up and put into someone's lap as they sat down in a seat while putting their feet up on the other chair. She should have been angry at whoever it was that had chosen to invade her space when she had asked to be alone but she couldn't muster up the anger, after a few more minutes of her sniffling Sakura had calmed herself down enough to be confident enough to look at this person who had just sat there holding her while she cried. When she looked up she was shocked to see Kiba sitting there with one arm around her and the other holding out his phone browsing through the various things he had on it. He noticed the girl stirring in his lap and he looked down to find her staring right back at him.  
>"Care to explain why you were out here crying and drinking?" He asked in a soft caring tone. Sakura just shook her head no. "Well would you care to come dance with me so you don't think about whatever it is?" He asked with a wild smile on his face. Sakura considered it for a second before nodding her head enthusiastically and jumping out of his lap and holding a hand out to help him up which he took happily. When he was standing and stable Sakura jumped up and gave him a hug shocking him but he was hugging her back before long.<p>

"Thank you" was all that Sakura said before grabbing his hand and leading him through the door, where she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw someone that she hadn't expected to turn up tonight standing there looking over the balcony obviously looking for someone. When said person heard people entering her turned to face them with a scowl on his face until he noticed that it was her.

"Sakura. Look, I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me." the raven haired man stepped towards her when he noticed that her hand was hanging down and holding onto someone else and when he finally followed the arm up to who owned the hand he was over infuriated. How dare she be with someone else! "Sakura, why are you holding a mutts hand? You're supposed to be with me." He yelled at her, he was drunk for sure which meant they were in for a good show. Sasuke's yell drew some attention to them from the guards that were trying to make sure that there was no fighting.  
>"Leave Sasuke, you're drunk. We're over. I've told you that I'm never coming back to you." Sakura yelled back just as loudly and fiercely as he had.<p>

"What? You're telling me what to do now? Don't you forget who made your life the best it ever could be." Sasuke said back as he took a step forward towards the pair.  
>"Look Uchiha, leave her alone. You're over. Now let someone else love her better than you ever could. She's going to find someone and you'll just be a faded memory." Kiba said as he pulled Sakura along so that they could dancelike he had offered. As they were climbing down the stairs they heard some insults being shouted at them which drew attention from people that were dancing, mostly their friends which all saw Sasuke yelling and when they turned their attention to the stairs they immediately knew what he was yelling at. The four friends that knew what had really happened between Sakura and Sasuke just had smiles planted on their face knowing that Sasuke is pretty much getting his own back.<p>

"Thank you, again." She giggled and smiled at him when they got to the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, let's get to that dancing!" Sakura squealed which made a smile form on Kiba's face and she pulled him into the crowd.

Kiba was hypnotised by the way that Sakura moved her hips to the music and he couldn't resist reaching out to grab her and pulling her closer so that she was dancing with him, and before long they were dancing in time with each other and the music. Sakura could feel Kiba starting to grind himself against her when she turned around with her back pressed up against him, as she got more comfortable with dancing with him this way she eased herself into him and she rested her head back and she leaned it on what she assumed was his chest. She felt his hands move around her hips so that he had a better grip on them and she suddenly began to feel something in his pants pressing against her backside. She chose not to show that she knew what she was doing to him and kept dancing against his crotch, this frustrated Kiba that she was acting completely oblivious to what she was doing to him, he looked down at where her head was rested on his chest and he just couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the pale skin on her neck earning him a small moan from her. After he had kissed her neck he heard a yelling from above from Sasuke directed at him so Kiba chose to do something that he knew would definitely get a rise out of him, Kiba leaned back down to the girls neck and lightly kissed and sucked it making sure that it was visible to the Uchiha who just yelled even more, to the point that the security decided that enough was enough and it was time for him to leave. As Sasuke got kicked out there was an announcement over the music that there was now only one minute left of 2014, Kiba noticed that many of their friends had chosen to be up stairs for the ten second countdown and he could see a few of them had their eyes on the pair dancing.

When the music cut off Sakura began to pull away from leaning on Kiba but he held her in place, everyone in the room was counting down, two, Kiba twirled Sakura around, one, Kiba leaned down to the pink haired girl an enveloped her in a passionate kiss that lasted for what felt like forever. When they pulled away he came face-to-face with a bright red Sakura with a large smile planted on her face.

"Thank you, again, again." was all that she said before they continued dancing.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of my story.<p> 


End file.
